Football Game
by chocolate365
Summary: Jealous boys, fistfights, screaming girls, and awkward moments...it's just your average alien teens going to a normal football game. Fun, romantic Ilanca oneshot. Please R&R.


"Come on! We're going to be late, Lance!"

A girl's laughter rang through the quiet nighttime as a dark-haired boy followed behind.

"Ilana, calm down. We'll make it."

The speaker of these words was the boy, a tall, muscled fellow with dark, dangerous eyes and long, black hair. His sagging posture and droopy frown symbolized an indifferent attitude.

The girl was greatly contrasted to the boy, as she had light blonde hair always pulled up to defy gravity. Her chocolate-brown eyes seemed warmer than the boy's. She was shorter than him, and petite, with a dainty waistline. Freckles dotted her glowing face, and she seemed to give off more energy and joy than the sun itself.

"I know, Lance! But I want to get good seats! Right in the front, so we can see everything!"

The boy, Lance, sighed and pulled the hair from his eyes. Usually he would think twice about following such a perky, beaming blonde girl into the unknown, but his cautious, leaderlike personality seemed to vanish whenever this girl was around.

The girl, Princess Ilana, was a princess both inside and out. She ignored Lance's grumpy attitude and continued toward the bright, flashing lights. Her eagerness was infectious, and even Lance felt anticipation as the two neared the stadium.

As they managed to the front of the long line, Ilana's joy seemed to attract some attention. A blonde boy about two years older looked over, and his eyes swept over the blonde girl appreciatively with blue eyes.

A growl erupted in Lance's throat as the boy drew nearer, and he glared from under his long hair. Lance moved closer to Ilana, who was completely oblivious to the happenings around her as she paid for the tickets.

The blonde boy hesitated as he noticed Lance's death glare and stopped. Then the boy smirked and took another step closer. Lance's arms reached for Ilana, and they tightened around her waist protectively.

Ilana swiveled her head around, confused. Lance whispered, "Don't move. Suspicious character nearby. Play along." His arms kept tightening.

Ilana wasn't sure what he meant, but she decided to just go along with it. She smiled at him and turned to grab the tickets.

Lance smirked at the unknown boy and bent to let his chin rest atop Ilana's soft hair. He lay his head down and breathed in Ilana's lovely scent.

Ilana felt Lance bury his face in her hair, but she decided it was all a part of whatever he was trying to do and ignored it. She began to move forward in the line, and she felt Lance lift his head.

Meanwhile, the blonde boy glared at Lance and left without a word. Lance grinned, feeling like he'd won some prize.

He kept his arms securely fastened around Ilana's waist, though, and the pair moved to sit in their seats. Ilana decided to ask him what all that stuff back there had been about.

"Lance, why did you hug me? And put your head in my hair? Was something wrong? Another Mutraddi?" she looked worried.

He felt his face grow warm as he wondered what he should tell her. "Oh. Um…some security guard was looking at us suspiciously, so I thought we'd better…you know…blend in."

She nodded slowly, surprised at the feeling of disappointment washing over her. "Okay. Good thinking, Lance. Making us appear like a couple just on a date and stuff. Um, good job."

"Uh, yeah." Lance mumbled. "That is exactly what I was doing. For safety purposes only, of course."

"Of course," Ilana agreed halfheartedly, chuckling nervously. "Why else?"

The two settled into an awkward silence. Finally Ilana ventured, "I'm kind of thirsty. I'm going to go get something to drink. Want anything?"

"No, no, I'll go get it," Lance said hastily. "Dr. Pepper, then?"

"Uh, yes, please. Thank you."

"No problem." Lance shuffled off without another word.

Ilana sat, fidgeting uncomfortably. She kept thinking about the feeling of Lance's arms wrapped around her. It had felt so…perfect. So right. So warm. Why was she feeling this way? Lance was her brother. Right?

Wrong.

She kept struggling against herself, trying to make the warm glow inside her at the thought of being wrapped in Lance's arms go away. Ilana couldn't afford to think like that. It wasn't right.

Then she felt a warm presence drop into the seat next to her. She turned, expecting Lance, but it was a blonde boy she'd never seen before. "Oh. Um, hello."

The boy was rather good-looking, with floppy blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. His skin was tanned evenly and he had a bright, toothy white grin. Right now, it was pointed directly at her.

"Hello yourself," the boy said flirtatiously, flopping his hair to the side. "I'm Adam. Who might you be, pretty?"

"Ilana," she said, feeling a bit confused. Was it Earth customs to take other peoples' seats? She didn't know, but she didn't like it. "Um, I'm sorry, but my br—"

_"Boyfriend_ was sitting there," an angry voice behind her finished. Ilana turned to look confusedly as Lance glared at Adam. "Beat it."

"Oh. So this is your boyfriend?" Adam asked, sweeping Lance over. "I've seen better."

Ilana's eyes narrowed. "Don't talk about Lance like that!"

Adam shrugged. "Eh. You're fine for him if you're stupid enough to like him like that."

That comment took Ilana off guard and she felt tears gathering in her eyes. She blinked quickly, but one escaped and traveled down her face.

Lance noticed. _"Don't you dare make her cry!"_ he screamed, dropping the sodas and tackling Adam to the floor. Ilana shrieked.

"Lance! Lance! Stop! What are you doing? Get up! Stop!" Ilana screamed as the two boys rolled around on the floor. Security guards began to look in their direction. Quickly Ilana stopped screaming, knowing those guards would kick them out if they came over.

"Adam! What are you doing?" a redheaded girl cried as she hurried over. "What's going on?"

Ilana stared. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lily. I'm Adam's cousin," she quickly explained. "What's happening? Who's the dark-haired guy?"

"That's my, erm, boyfriend, Lance," Ilana said, surprised at how easily the words rolled off of her tongue. "I'm Ilana. We were watching the game and Lance went to get drinks. Adam came, took his seat, and started saying strange things to me. Lance came back and Adam said something mean to him and me, making me cry. Lance got upset and tackled him."

"Adam is a jerk," Lily said resignedly, shaking her head. "He must've been flirting with you. He's already got a girlfriend, too. Her name's Angelina. She's actually pretty nice, and Adam doesn't deserve her."

"He is quite…awful," Ilana said, turning her worried eyes to the fighting boys. "But I don't want Lance to get hurt. What should we do?"

"You get Lance, I'll take Adam," Lily suggested. "Once your boyfriend sees it's you, he'll stop struggling. I can take Adam."

So the girls dove into the fray. Lily managed to pry Adam off of Lance, but not before Adam had punched Ilana squarely in the eye. Lance immediately stopped fighting when Ilana doubled over in pain.

"Ilana! Oh my gosh, are you okay? This is my entire fault; I shouldn't have kept hitting him. Your eye! You're forming a black eye! Oh no, no, what have I done? I'm going to kill Adam!" Lance babbled as he knelt to look at her eye.

"Lance, I'm okay, really. I just…I'll just have a black eye tomorrow," Ilana mumbled, trying to stem the flow of tears coming from the damaged eye.

"I am so sorry about my cousin," Lily told them, looking profusely apologetic. "He is such an idiot. Please forgive him."

Lance looked ready to kill, but Ilana smiled and replied, "It wasn't your fault, Lily. It's all right, I will live. Go enjoy the game."

Lily smiled. "See you around?"

"See you," Ilana confirmed. Lily walked off while scolding a sulky Adam that she was dragging along behind her.

"You don't look good, Ilana," Lance said worriedly. "What was I thinking? I'm your protector. I should be stopping fights, not causing them."

"Maybe we should go home," Ilana suggested.

"That's a good idea," Lance agreed, picking her up. "You need to rest, and I don't want anything else to happen to you."

"Lance," she smiled, "I can walk. My eye is injured, not my legs."

"Please let me carry you," Lance pleaded. "It's my fault you're like this in the first place."

"No it isn't," Ilana stated firmly. "It was Adam's fault. He's the one who hit me. Not you. You'd never do that. Now quit blaming yourself and let's go home."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The walk home was quiet and subdued. Lance was off berating himself for hurting Ilana, or letting Adam hurt her. Ilana was lost in her own world, thinking about everything from the test on Monday to Kimmy's birthday party coming up in a few weeks.

"Lance?" Ilana finally broke the uncomfortable long silence.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Lance didn't answer right away, and Ilana was about to apologize when he spoke in a soft voice. "Not really."

"Care to tell me why?" she wondered if she were pushing things.

"Well…" Lance's voice trailed, sounding uncertain. "I just can't stand seeing you injured. It's my duty to keep you healthy, alive, and uninjured. I failed in my duty tonight. It really is my fault."

"Lance, it's just a black eye," Ilana huffed; somewhat annoyed that he didn't think she could handle it. "It's not like I'm going to die or anything."

Immediately Ilana wished she'd used different words. Lance's face turned stony and cold and far-off. She silently hated herself for her poor word usage.

"I—I mean…I didn't, oh gosh, Lance, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I guess I'm just ticked off because it seems like you think I can't handle a swollen eye," Ilana did her best to apologize.

Lance shuffled his feet over the sidewalk and shifted Ilana in his arms. "It's fine."

She decided not to say anything more.

Then, to her astonishment, he continued. "That isn't why I'm upset, you know."

Ilana was confused. "What?"

"That isn't why I'm angry. It isn't because I don't think you can take it. Quite the opposite, actually. I know you can take it. I don't want to see you hurt because…well, um…because…"

"Because why?" Ilana demanded.

"Because I care about you!" Lance exploded. "I care about you, Ilana! I have affection for you! You mean everything to me, even more than my own life. I would kill myself if I ever hurt you!"

Ilana froze. For once, the perky, talkative teen was rendered speechless. She was dumbstruck. Did this mean…?

The raven-haired boy seemed to compose himself. Redness began spreading across his pale cheeks. "I—I mean…I just…"

She knew what she had to do. She didn't care if it would be awkward. Ilana had to know. Now.

Lance breathed deeply, wondering what to say. "That is…I…oomph!…mmmm…"

The princess firmly planted her lips on his, effectively cutting off his sentence. She enjoyed the perfectness of the moment. Both communicated their feelings through one perfect kiss.

The corporal stood outside in pouring rain, gripping the princess in his arms. Both never wanted to let go.

And they wouldn't.

After all, this was just a normal night at the football game.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Aww! So cute! I love Ilanca to death. They are just too freaking adorable for their own good! Sooooooo…what'd you guys think? Praiseworthy?**

**Be on the lookout for more oneshots! I've got more posted! I've also got a Sym-Bionic Titan long story up, too. It's called 'Dark Shadows of My Past.' Be sure to check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own football, Sym-Bionic Titan, Cartoon Network, or a chocolate cookie. Sniffle. So sad.**

**Please review! I need feedback! I'll give you the chocolate cookie I don't own!**

**Bye now.**


End file.
